Hey! It's opposite day!
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: It's opposite day! All personalities are swaped! Please Read and Review! Sadly, on hiatus again unless you help with ideas.
1. Chapter 1

1**Dipper's POV**

"Check it out Mabel! This Sweater has a pig on it!" I said jumping up and down, showing it to Mabel.

"Good job, Dipper." Mabel said, looking up from her book called 'The sibling sisters and the case of the caper case caper'

"Waddles! Come see this!" I called my pig.

"I made this for you, Waddles!" I said, putting a sweater with my face on it on him.

I heared the door open and close.

"Grunkle Stan and Graunt Susan are home!" I screamed.

I ran down the stairs, Mabel walked.

We came to the Mystery Shop's entrance.

"How was your night out?!" I asked.

"It was great."

"Soos?" Stan called.

"Yes mister Oaks?" Soos asked.

"Will you _please_ close up shop?"

"Sure." Soos replied.

"How is your new teaching job going?" Asked Stan.

"Wonderful."

"Wendy?" Stan asked

"What do you want?!" The goth teen sneered.

"You can go home now."

"Finally! Now I can go practice for my concert." Wendy said.

**Do you think I should add more? Please let me know! ~WendyCorduroy353**


	2. Chapter 2

1**I would have posted this yesterday but, the website kept saying ' server 101 timeout' Weird. Did this happen to everyone? Whatever, on with the story!**

**Dipper's POV**

"Time for bed, kids." Grunkle Stan said.

"Okay Grunkle Stan!" I said cheerfully and skipped up the stairs. Mabel followed.

"Good night Mabel!" I yelled to the bed on the other side of the room as I climbed into my own.

"G'night Dipper." I heard Mabel say as she turned on her reading light and placed it on her book.

"Whacha' reading, some nerd thing?" I asked.

"*Sigh* No, Dipper. I'm reading about some kind of futuristic super weapon that-" Mabel started.

"BORING." I exclaimed.

I decided to just go to sleep, which was hard because Mabel clicks her pen whenever she is in deep thought.

When I finally fell asleep, I had a nightmare about...SMILE DIP!

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I awoke with a start.

"AAAAHHHH!" Mabel screamed also. We both looked at each other.

"AAAAHHHH!" We screamed in unison.

"What are you screaming about?" I asked Mabel between breaths.

"I heard you scream and panicked!" Mabel said, still trying to recover.

"Nightmare?" Mabel asked once she caught her breath.

I nodded my head.

"I told you not to eat scratch-and-sniff stickers before bed!" Mabel exclaimed.

This was true. Once I went to the hospital from that. That was fun.

"But if they smell good, they should taste good too!" I argued.

Mabel sighed.

"Dipper, when will you learn?" Mabel asked.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Of course, I have to do some shout-outs! That is what I will do with every chapter, in all of my stories, kay? Here we go: to SnowyOwl898 "Oh my GIDEON!" to GravityVanel14 "Hold your horses! I'm updating! I'm Updating!" To A guest named Dipper Pines "I will make Dipper have a crush on Wendy, It'll just be super obvious." Please tell me what you all think! R&R! (Read and Review!)**

**Dipper's POV**

Since I had that nightmare, I decided to just get up, I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep anyways. I put on my favorite sweater, one with a comet on it. I skipped down the stairs to get some breakfast.

"Hmm... How about..." I started.

"...I'll just try, ALL OF THEM!" I grabbed every single box of cereal there was, pouring them all into a bowl until it was overflowing. I managed to fit some milk in it. I took a spoon and stuffed it into my mouth.

"Needs more sugar..." I said as I got a bag of sugar and poured the entire bag on the already sugary cereal.

"Perfect!"

**Mabel's POV**

I wasn't able to fall back asleep. I decided to go check on Dipper, he always gets into trouble. I walked down the creaky steps, trying to be quiet so I don't wake up Grunkle Stan.

"Dipper? Dipper!? Dipper!? Where are you!?" I called.

I entered the kitchen, there lied Dipper on the ground, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Dipper! Did you get in the smile dip again?!" I asked, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Mmmghhh! Of course you little angel! Mggh yum yum!" Dipper opened and closed his jaw as if chewing.

I noticed an empty bag of sugar on the floor.

"Did you eat this entire bag of sugar!?" I asked. I don't know why I expected an answer.

Dipper jumped up so quick it startled me.

"THE FUTURE! IS IN THE PAST! ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" Dipper yelled.

"Oh man! OhManOhManOhMan!" I said, panicked.

**Thank you soo much for reading! Please PM me if you have any ideas for me or review if you are a guest! ~WendyCorduroy353 **


	4. Chapter 4

1**HA! I bet none of you thought this story was gonna be updated, huh? NO LONGER ON HIATUS! (Wahoo! WendyC's AWESOME! Yay) Love y'all's reviews! Shout outs! ThisisDipperPines, "I'm glad you made an account! I followed you!" Skittlespop428 "You're awesome." Lioness Deity (I finally spelled that right!) "Thanks for always writing awesome reviews for my stories!" As you can tell, I say awesome a lot.**

**Dipper's POV**

I woke up to see Mabel shaking me by my shoulders, screaming at me to wake up.

"Ugh, I'm never gonna eat or do anything ever again."

"Dipper! I thought you where dead!" Mabel screamed.

"You worry too much, Mabel. I was only out for like, 5 minutes."

"What's going on in here, Mabel?" Grunkle Stan asked as he walked in.

"Dipper ate an entire bag of sugar then passed out." Mabel said,

"Dipper, I told you, you're not allowed in the sugar cabinet without supervision." Stan said.

"Sorry Grunkle *Burp!* -Stan." I apologized.

"Me and Graunt Susan are starting up the mystery tour in 5 minutes, you two can go outside, be back before lunch, Okay?" Stan said.

"Okay, Grunkle Stan!" Me and Mabel said in perfect unison.

Mabel ran upstairs, probably to get her book, 3.

"Hurry up Sir Mabelton! I wanna solve a mystery!" I screamed before she even got to the top.

"I'm com-AHH!" Mabel tripped and fell down the flight of stairs, landing flat on her face.

"You okay, Mabes?"

She got up.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She straitened her pink pine tree hat.

"LETS GO!" I screamed.

We walked through the gift shop, Wendy was working the counter, her feet on the counter while reading an Indie Fuzz rock magazine.

"Hi Wendy!" I called to the goth teen.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" She sneered, pulling her bleeding heart hoodie over her head.

"Just sayin' hi." I skipped out of the shop along with Mabel.

"What do you want to investigate first? Mermaids? Barf fairy? Squash with a human face and emotions?" Mabel asked as she flipped through the pages.

"BARF FAIRY!"

**I have 0 ideas for this story. Someone help? This may go back on hiatus...**


End file.
